Phone Call
by Fael Slayer
Summary: trad d'une histoire écrite en anglais par Teh Ringmater : Doctor/Matser & lemon ! http://teh-ringmaster./art/Phone-Call-107250469


_**Phone Call **__**- by **__**Teh Ringmaster **_

http:// teh-ringmaster. / art/Phone-Call-107250469

_**ou « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud »**_

_Trad: votre serviteur._

_Warning : Matser/Doctor (scène licencieuses!)_

_Remarque : cette histoire, en plus d'être une traduction de l'anglais, est issue d'un role-play !_

_

* * *

  
_

Etre président a son charme, cependant certaines responsabilités dont je me serraient bien passées m'avaient été attribuées. On ne cessait de m'appeler, de me fournir en papier à signer, me harceler pour que je donne mon avis sur des lois : en bref, m'occuper de choses qui m'étaient totalement étrangères. Ce n'était pas du tout le style de vie que j'avais envisagé. Bien entendu j'aurais du être fier, après tout le nom de « Docteur » allait entrer dans l'histoire…mais d'une manière insoupçonnée !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me retrouvais à une heure tardive de la nuit à m'occuper de vieilles paperasse, travaillant jusqu'à l'épuisement, m'assoupissant parfois sur le bureau. Le travail était plus difficile qu'excitant.

Le téléphone sonna, je jetais un œil dans sa direction. Qui pouvez bien m'appeler à cette heure ? Il y avait bien les hommes de mains et les secrétaires qui travaillaient eux aussi très tard, mais pour quelles raisons m'auraient ils appelé ? Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Je décrochais le combiné.

« Allô?, déclarai-je sobrement tout en me demandant à nouveau qui pouvait bien être mon interlocuteur »

« Bonsoir, Docteur, c'est si bon d'entendre à nouveau votre voix »

Instinctivement je m'enfonçais dans mon siège.

Cette voix. Cet homme.

Comment, par Gallifrey, avait il ce numéro ?

« Maitre …»

Un rire sonore salua l'inquiétude naissante de ma voix.

« Comment as-tu deviné?, questionna-t-il

-Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ? »

Il émit un sifflotement amusé pour toute réponse.

« Oh ! Peu importe ! Nous parlons, n'est pas ça le principal ?… »

Il avait toujours su quoi me dire pour me réduire au silence. Et ce non sans plaisir.

Mes mains commencées à devenir moites.

« J'ai envie de raccrocher dès maintenant… Que voulez vous ?

-Oh… tu ne ferrais pas ça Theta… »

Le sang afflua violement vers mes pommettes lorsqu'il employa mon vrai nom. Il avait conscience que cela me troublait au plus haut point, j'étais ravi qu'il ne pu profiter de ce spectacle, fort heureusement le bouton d'activation de la vidéo conférence était éteint.

« Songeons à cela : que désires tu ?, son ton moqueur soulignait admirablement l'ambigüité de ses paroles, Theta, souviens toi qu'autrefois tu me suppliais à genoux pour que je te procure du plaisir… de cette manière dont j'avais l'habitude de te satisfaire… lorsque tu m'appartenais... Oh ! Je voudrais que tu m'appartienne de la même manière que la dernière fois, il y a à peine quelques semaines… »

Involontairement, j'émie un gémissement d'embarras. J'avais tout fais pour reléguer ce souvenir aux oubliettes.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour te souvenir, Theta? »

Je voulu objecter, mais je ne parvint qu'à émettre un son étranglé qui ressemblait vaguement à une protestation.

« Est il besoin de te rappeler, la manière dont je t'ai dupé, dont j'ai retourné contre toi les menottes avec lesquelles tu m'avais immobilisé ? Comment je t'ai bâillonné avec mes gants? La manière dont mes caresses au travers de ton seyant pantalon, t'ont tiré de si délicieux gémissements. La manière dont je t'ais subtilement laissé te libérer pour que tu puisses poursuivre tes occupations plus avant, à même le sol Theta. Te souviens tu ? J'étais bien là… »

Je m'enfonçais plus encore dans mon fauteuil, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille. Une de mes mains avait saisi le bras de la chaise, et je suis bien honteux de l'avouer, mais ma respiration se précipita.

« Fermez la… Maitre … »

Je n'avais pas voulu employer ce nom. Je ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'avait rappelé à mon souvenir la relation que nous avions autrefois partagé. Non ça n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Tu aimerais cela, n'est pas Theta ? Je peux entendre le rythme particulièrement significatif de ta respiration… Il y a fort à parier pour que les désagréments, auxquels tu es sujet, ne s'arrêtent pas là : tu dois surement être en nage, sans aucun doute ta main est déjà entrain de se diriger vers… »

Une bouffée de chaleur me monta derechef au visage. Même si j'avais détesté cela, je ne pouvais que lui donner raison. Ma main effleuré l'éveil croissant sous mon vêtement, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien le rythme de ma respiration.

« Je dois raccrocher. Je vais raccrocher à présent…, dis je »

Ma main ne bougea pas. J'hésitai, je souhaitai entendre le « clic » qui sonnerait la fin de cette conversation.

« Mais tu ne peux pas , Theta. Tu meurs d'envie d'entendre se que j'ai à te dire. Tu te raccroches à mes mots, tu te demandes pourquoi je n'approfondis pas plus cette histoire… »

Sa voix était calme, il était plus sur de lui-même que jamais. Il savait qu'il pouvait m'avoir de n'importe quelle manière. J'en avais également conscience.

« Imagine se que cela serrait si j'étais à tes côtés Theta. Je ferrais courir mes doigts dans tes cheveux, tiraillant tes mèches brunes*, juste asses pour que tu en réclames plus… »

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieur, tenta de réprimer un gémissement irrépressible :

« Koshei… , soupirais-je»

Tentant de me reprendre j'ajoutais :

« Arrêtez. Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Je vais faire localiser cet appel et nous vous ramènerons en prison, l'endroit où vous devriez être…

-Comment pourrions nous nous y amuser ? Tu ne pourrais plus me sermonner, et tu sais fort bien que je ne serrais pas emprisonner mais exécuté, Theta. A présent revenons à mes mains dans tes cheveux… »

Sa voix était plus intelligible que jamais, comme s'il parlait de la météo. Cela me rendait fou, comment pouvait il avoir un tel aplomb en parlant de telles choses ?

« Je ne les laisserai jamais faire, Koshei, admis-je à mi-voix »

De ma main j 'approfondissais l'étreinte autour de mon érection, tout en me renversant dans mon fauteuil.

« N'aimerais tu pas que cela soit ma main à la place de la tienne, ou bien que ton corps soit mien, que je t'agace de la manière dont tu aimes tant… »

Il soupira et je pu distinguer le son de sa langue passant avidement sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne prends tu pas les choses en main, mon ami ? Ainsi que j'ai l'habitude faire…»

Je m'octroyais un simple va et viens. Je fus certain que cela ne lui avait pas échappé. J'aurais du raccrocher, aller me coucher et faire comme si cela n'avait jamais existé … mais cette voix ! Cette intonation avait une telle emprise sur moi, chaque mots de lui me faisait palpiter tout entier. Cette idées là me semblaient alors tellement plus alléchantes que si j'y avais pensé moi-même. J'humecté mes lèvres, j'enroulais ma main autour de mon membre, me gratifiant d'une friction, tout en essayant de gémir le moins possible.

« Koshei, j'espère que vous savez que vous regretter ceci… »

Ce fut la dernière menasse, inconséquente, que je formula et je me mis à l'écouter. Lorsque le Maitre reprit la parole je pus déceler, dans chacun de ses mots, le sourire mielleux qui ornait son visage.

« Je ne le regretterai pas, Theta, excepté si tu imagine une de tes délicieuse revanche. A présent, déplace ta main, celle qui demeure agrippée au bras de ton fauteuil et commence à déboutonner ta chemise, en douceur, lentement… Empoigne toi à nouveau, plus intensément cette fois : nous savons que tu aimes m'impressionner lorsque je te regarde, comme au le bon vieux temps.»

« Co…comment ? Comment avez-vous ? »

Merde. Je croyais avoir arrêté le bouton de la conférence vidéo, mais en définitive il s'avérait que non… J'enclenchai le haut parleur, j'allais avoir besoin de mes deux mains. M'asseyant plus confortablement dans ma chaise, je m'apprêtais à faire se qui avait été dit. Je préférais penser que je faisais tout cela pour mon propre plaisir plus tôt que pour provoquer le sien.

Ma main enserré mon sexe au travers du tissu de mon pantalon, gémis un léger gémissement puis j'abaissai ma fermeture éclaire afin de me laisser plus d'espace pour mes activités. Mon autre main déboutonna quelques boutons de ma chemise, et de mes doigts je caressai mes tétons, ce coup de grâce me fit ouvrir bouche béatement.

« Quel bon petit Seigneur du Temps tu fais, Theta… »

Le ronronnement de sa voix raisonnait dans la salle. Peut être le Maître usait il de ses capacités extra sensorielles pour connaitre se qui se passait. Je ne pouvais cependant pas le repousser de mon esprit, il était plus fort que moi dans ce domaine.

« Retire cette chemise, poursuivit il, il est regrettable que cela me cache un spectacle plus qu'affriolant… »

Mes yeux surveillaient attentivement le téléphone, substitut du Maître.

Je retirai complètement mon haut.

« Commence donc, imagine que c'est ma main, tu peux utiliser un de mes gants, je sais que tu les as garder sur toi après que je les ais mit dans ta bouche. J'adore t'observer : tes joues rougies sont si excitantes… »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent, je passai ma main dans les poches de mon manteau, déposé sur le dos de ma chaise, et me saisissait des gants : cet acte me surprit moi-même…

Je faufilai ma main à l'intérieur du gant. Une fois que cela ce fut fait, je libéré complètement mon érection en dehors de mon pantalon, et entamé de lents va et viens.

Le cuir commençait à s'obscurcir par endroit, à cause du liquide pré-séminale.

« Oh, gémit le Maître, le dernier sexe issu de ta nouvelle régénération est au moins aussi attrayant que celle de ton premier corps… »

Je fermai mes yeux et la voix du Maître s'écarta du téléphone.

« Quoi que je ne puis prendre partie entre aucuns de ces deux corps… »

J'avais dépassé le point où l'on pose des questions. J'étais envouté par le son de sa voix. Le son de sa voix m'excitait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure du passage de ma main gantée. J'avais la gorge sèche. J'haletais.

« Ah, si j'étais là Theta… Je passerais mon pouce sur mon gland, l'enduirais de liqueur séminale, et l'introduirais dans votre divine bouche… »

Pour toute réponse je gémis.

Ses suggestions me conduisirent à agir : je passais la main sur le sommet de mon sexe, recueillant la semence sur le bout du gant de cuir puis conduisit mon pouce vers ma bouche. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais qu'il m'observait, il m'encouragea a donner plus de moi-même et je laissais échapper de nouveaux gémissements de plaisirs.

« Tu es si talentueux, quelle bouche… Suce bien ton doigt. Imagine moi dans ton dos, faisant courir mes doigts dans tes cheveux, me pressant contre ton petit cul… »

Sa voix avait prit une tonalité plus basse, je l'entendit défaire son pantalon. Il devait lui-même se caresser. Je continuais à sucer mon doigt. J'ajoutais au pouce l'index, puis le majeur.

Mes gémissements devenaient de plus en plus rauques et longs, ce fut le début de la fin. Mes hanches suivaient le mouvement de vas et viens de ma main.

Je gémis le nom du Maître contre le cuir de mon gant.

« Absolument magnifique, Theta. Tu es si beau quant tu es au bord de l'orgasme, tu n'es jamais aussi beau que quant tu es excité. »

La voix du Maître était à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement.

« A présent saisi toi de ton sexe à deux mains, une sur ta verge et l'autres sur tes testicules, je veux t'entendre crier mon nom lorsque tu viendras… »

Je suivit ses instructions. Le rythme de mes va et viens devenait de plus en plus frénétique. Mes gémissements étaient à présent plus proche de cris. Mes orteils étaient crispés au fond de mes chaussures. Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Mes hanches et mes mains battaient follement.

« Ugh ! Koshei ! »

Je criais intelligiblement son nom au moment où je vins. Je me rassis mollement dans mon fauteuil. Haletant. Mon cœur battait à mes oreilles. Le Maître eut à son tour le souffle coupé lorsqu'il prononça mon nom.

« Theta, tu as sali mes gants… »

Je battis des paupières, difficilement et tournais mon regard vers le téléphone.

« Et, qu'Est-ce que vous attendiez ? »

Je voulais lui signifier à quel point se qui venait de se produire était prévisible.

« J'attend de toi que nettoie ces gants, marmotta le Maître, tu sais, Docteur, tu es vraiment adorable, assis dans ta chaise… »

Je gémis, et humidifia mes lèvres avant de de baisser les yeux vers ma main gantée éclaboussée de blanc. Cela ne changeait rien, bien que cela fasse des années qu'il ne m'avait pas vu _le faire et que ce fut autrefois ma propre main…_

Je regardais ma main, plongé dans mes pensées.

« Eh bien ? »

Je levais automatiquement ma main, entrouvris mes lèvres et commença à lécher le gant. Je pris mon temps pour les nettoyer, puis les enlever. Il avait raison, j'étais un vrai spectacle.

« Cela a était un réel plaisir de parlez à toi, Lord Président, c'est si gentil à toi d'avoir prit la peine de me consacrer du temps. Ce fut un réel plaisir et j'escompte bien à une rencontre prochaine. Jusqu'à ce jour, je te transmet toutes mes amitiés Theta !- il y eu une longue pause puis il reprit- Et aussi n'oubli pas d'éteindre la caméra de conférence vidéo, et merci encore de l'avoir allumée ! »

Avant que je puisse répondre quoi ce soi, il y eu un clic puis la tonalité.

Mes yeux étaient perdu dans le vague. Non… Je ne pouvais pas avoir… Je me penchai pour raccrocher et mettre fin à l'appel et je ne pu que remarquer l'accusatrice lumière rouge indiquant que l'appel vidéo était en marche.

_

* * *

  
_

_* dans la version original l'auteur avait utilisé le quatrième Docteur, j'ai préférais me référer à dixième Docteur et à la dernière version du Maître. _

_C'est pour moi une première traduction ! indulgence et reviews sont donc appréciées :-D  
_


End file.
